


A Bridge Too Far

by portmantastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OTP Feels, Other, barely edible things, demon fish, gephyraphilia, malicious mallards, sturdy masonry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmantastrophe/pseuds/portmantastrophe
Summary: As the Winchesters run from an ancient evil will Dean find a way to manage Sam's curse?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Bridge Too Far

Today we find our heroes, the Winchestor boys, sharing a delicious lunch. "Pass me the mutton," says a ravenous Sam. "Sure thing!" His brother Dean obliges and tosses him a shank the size of his head. "Delicious!" Sam opens his ravenous maw and starts to devour the meat like dog eating a birthday cake. "Take it easy big boy we got all day." Dean shoots a loving glance at his brother and runs his hand across his rippling abs gleaming in the sun like the fat going down Sam's gullet. "Bop is so taysty" said the older Winchester, showing no signs of slowing down.  
A small stone wall shoots up from the ground, slowly resolving itself into a human form. "Heh Cash," Sam manages to form a coherent greeting despite having his face stuffed with meat. "Greetings mortals." Cas' face is serious trying to smile. "I'm afraid I bring ill tidings. The leviathan shall soon be upon us." "But how did they find us?" Replied the wily Winchester. "No time to explain! We must make haste to yonder river." The visitor stretched his right arm towards a mighty river about a mile away. "The leviathan cannot cross a river when the moon is at its full." "There's a full moon!?" Dean shoots a worried glance and his piggish brother. "We must hurry, NOW!"  
The earth starts to rumble and in the distance a deep bass howl like a monster truck's horn is heard. "Hurry humans! At this rate will never make it!" Exclaimed their stony-faced friend. The bridge was about a third of a mile away. Sam was heavily winded. His abs swelling and contracting glistening with sweat and slivers of meat. His gaze wonders around the horizon, settling on the full moon barely above the treeline. "Nooooo!" Dean yells, but it's too late. The alpha in Sam awakens!" His eyes turn an ominous yellow and his normally porcine features take a turn for the lupine. "Most find prey!" The creature formally known as Sam races on all fours towards the bridge." "Well that's one of you I don't have to worry about." Gasps an exasperated Cas. "I'm not so sure about that, let's hurry." Avers Dean.  
Dean spares a glance behind him. What looks like a giant catfish is wriggling towards them. Its steel whiskers pierce the ground like cake as it opens a mouth wide enough to swallow a house." "We have no time for gandering" Grumps a grumpy Cas. "To the bridge!" The duo approaches the bridge and audibly gasp at what they see. Sam, with his four limbs wrapped around it, is devouring the bridge! "What's he doing! Get him to the other side!" Cas verbalizes. That might be difficult. He has a condition. Can you buy me some time? Cas utters, "I'll do what I can." He sticks his arm into the ground and stones begin to rise in front of him. "I may need the care of a skillful mason." Cas imparts, with a playful look in his eyes. "I think I can manage that," says Dean and he turns towards the bridge and his brother.

### Flashback

The year, 793 B.C. The place, Egypt. With the help of friendly time vampires, the Winchester brothers are just about to seal an ancient evil. Dean has just put the last mirror in place and watches exhausted as the power of Quackentet, god of the mallards, is quickly being whisked away. "Damn you Dean Winchester!" The god's inhumanly deep voice is booming. "As you have wantonly feasted on my people, may your appetite be turned to something on the brink of digestion!" The duckish fiend opens its bill and a ball of magenta energy starts to form. "Noooo!" Sam screams and jumps in front of his brother just in time to absorb the full force of the god's curse. "Hahaha" Quackentet's laugh is pure malice. "Henceforth, you will be compelled by a gluttonous desire to consume every wooden bridge that crosses your path until the day you die!" The god's form dissipates as a curse mark of three bars appears on Sam's back.

### The present

"What do we do know?" A despondent Dean ponders the predicament before him.


End file.
